A Sneak Peek
by KelsWinchester
Summary: Alfred Hears Something... Arthur Is...! A hot and steamy scene develops between the two R&R, All Characters belong to Hiruyama Hidekaz


Several moans, he couldn't count how many there were but the sound intoxicated him as he walked closer, he recognised the voice so easily is made him smile automatically, he adjusted his glasses a little and strode down the corridor, still keeping as quiet as a mouse. As he got closer the moaning became quieter but then escalated again, the thing was, the moaner didn't know he was even here. When the man got outside the door he saw the dark wood door was slightly ajar and could see a bed in his small view. He ruffled his blonde hair and tried to get more of a better view, even though he already knew what was happening in that room.

"Hnnn… Alfred…" Moaned the voice, the blonde haired mans head snapped up when he heard his name being moaned all of a sudden, the sound of his name being said in such a sexy tone ran through his ears and made his body suddenly turn warm.

Alfred softly placed his hand on the door and pushed it open a bit more to get a wider view and just saw another blonde on a bed, his face flustered and eye snapped shut, probably imagining something dirty, and his back arched up with his cock proudly standing and the mans hand wrapped around it, moving his hand furiously up and down as his groaning increased.

"A-Ahhh!" Another moan escaped the mans lips and Alfred felt something heat up continuously in his groin area, he grabbed his crotch and felt his own cock rubbing up against his boxers with the view he could see.

"Shit Arthur…" Whispered Alfred, moving his hand around his area and moaning quietly to himself, his head looking down and then fixating his eyes on Arthur as he moved his back about, still caressing his own member. Alfred's own moaning began to drown out that of Arthurs but tried to keep it as quiet as possible, he felt his cock throbbing so hard through his jeans, he look down to see a large lump where it was trying to break free and be satisfied.

"F-Fuck… Alfred…Hnnn!" Arthur moaned loudly, whatever he had going on inside his head, Alfred wanted to know straight away and mimic his thoughts all over his body. Alfred reached for his zipper, his hands shaking from the perfect view he could see, Arthur wanking like no tomorrow and his open ass fully on show just asking for Alfred to take him now but he couldn't just charge in and shove his cock into his ass without Arthur getting into a fit about it.

He undid his jeans button and then forced down his zipper to reveal a large bulge formed in his America flag boxers. He rubbed the palm of his hand over the shaft of his cock and moaned as quietly as possible, he pulled the elastic of his boxers carefully over his even more throbbing cock and watched his cock extend over his boxers and begged for attention. He looked back into the room to see Arthur licking his fingers and rubbing them down his shaft and biting his lip, trying not to moan out loud. Alfred grabbed the end of his cock and rubbed his thumb over the moist tip and used his other hand to slip into his mouth and moisture up his fingers like Arthur did but moved his hand under his shirt and rang the finger over his hardened nipple and moved it around slowly, letting a moan escape his mouth.

"Godamn Arthur, so fucking sexy…" Exhaled Alfred in one breath, he felt his knees buckling from the pleasure of rubbing his member and seeing Arthur rubbing his own and touching himself all over. Alfred was already panting; he lowered himself onto his knees and leaned his body against the bedroom door frame and watched Arthur suck on two fingers and slowly inserted them into his tight looking ass, his face wincing in the sudden penetration but then his body relaxed as he moved his fingers in and out smoothly with one hand still softly moving over his member.

"Ohhh… Alfred… Hmmm, ahh! Yes there!" Screamed Arthur, moving his fingers in faster and faster, moaning louder and louder, Alfred picked up the pace on moving his hand up and down swiftly on his cock as he panted quietly and pinched his nipple lightly, and groaned to himself, he closed his eyes and then snapped them back open and looked up to see Arthur now on all fours, still stroking his throbbing cock and now moved his fingers to his balls and fondled with them, his face buried in the duvet and absorbing the copious amounts of moaning and groaning happening with almost every stroke.

Alfred watched Arthurs body move, covered in sweat and shining under the bedroom light, his clothes scattered around and his boxers near the door, union jack boxers thrown close to Alfred, he sneakily leaned forward and grabbed the boxers, his hand still around the shaft of his own cock and then dragged himself back to his kneeling position and examined the boxers for a second then coiled them around his member, he felt his cock throb and twitch at the feel of something of Arthurs finally around it, he started to move the boxers up and down over his cock and leaned forward with his eyes shut.

"Ahhh~hhhh… F-Fuck…" Groaned Alfred, moving the boxers faster and faster, he quickly moved his other hand back to his still erected nipples and played with them. He felt his climax arriving soon and hopefully before Arthurs, he glanced up every now and again to see Arthur changing positions and movement, fingering himself and touching himself. Alfred bit his lip so he wouldn't climax out loud and felt blood dribble down his chin but didn't care; he arched over more and furiously moved his hand up and down until a thin white coloured substance shot out of his cock and all over Arthurs boxers, there was a lot of cum on them but Alfred just placed them back near the door.  
He decided to take his leave now, he got up, panting heavily and pulled his zipper up and did his jeans back up and before he left he got the lucky sighting of Arthur also reaching his climax.

"Oh God… A-Alfred! Ahhhh!" Screamed Arthur, cumming all over the bed sheets and ran his hand down his cock slowly before falling onto his back and panting loudly and heavily. Alfred smiled to Arthur before taking his leave and walking down the corridor, making sure no noise was made to let him know of his presence.

Arthur clambered off the bed, his body sweaty and tired from such a satisfying masturbation, he looked around for his clothes and gathered them all up before noticing his boxers near the door where he threw them off before his erection needed attention, he picked them up and as he opened them, the sticky substance Alfred left was all over the flag boxers. Arthur smiled and folded the boxers back in half.

"That fucking pervert."


End file.
